Speak
by Things in Ink
Summary: I couldn't speak. The words were on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't get them out. Oneshot.


**Hi, everybody! I haven't written a fan fiction in so long, so I figured I would write this. I haven't really been on this site very often recently, but I hope to go on it more in the new year! Anyway, I had this idea a few nights ago after having horrible writer's block for a while. I hope you like it, and please review!**

-x-**  
**

My morning flew by like it never happened. Work was fairly uneventful. I was impressed with how quickly the day seemed to go. As I was about to leave, I was approached by Mal.

"Hey, Nat. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight?"

I didn't have to think about the answer. "Of course."

"Great," he said, grinning "I'll pick you up at seven, then?"

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." I groaned jokingly, but we both knew I didn't mind.

"See you then."

The next few hours seemed to drag in contrast to the previous ones. I kept doing my hair and then changing it again and again. I wanted to look perfect. I needed something to pass the time. I took my time picking out a dress to wear and doing my makeup. After what felt like a while, I felt ready. I checked the clock. I remember thinking, how could it only be six? I had an hour to kill, but it wasn't like there was much I could do in a dress and full makeup. I don't remember what I did, just that eventually, Mal called me and we started driving to the restaurant.

"Can you tell me where we're going _now_?" I asked impatiently. He just shook his head.

A few minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot of a fancy-looking restaurant I had never been to before. We were seated almost immediately by a window overlooking the water. It was beautiful. There weren't a lot of other tables in the room, and the restaurant had a calm, peaceful way about it. The room had very dim lighting and candles around the room. It was very romantic.

We ordered drinks and dinner. I couldn't help but notice that Mal seemed uncomfortable. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just not used to this."

"You did choose the restaurant, not me."

"Yeah, I know. I was trying to be fancy."

I couldn't help but smile. "You definitely succeeded in being fancy, Mal." He smiled and seemed to relax a little.

"I love you, Nat."

"I love you, too."

We finished our dinner, but stayed for a while afterwords, talking. We decided that we would split a slice of chocolate cake that we had seen coming out of the kitchen doors all night. Mal ordered it and then leaned in closer to me.

"There's something I wanted to ask you."

"What?"

He took a deep breath and then got out of his chair. He slowly dropped onto his knee and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small box. I knew what he was doing, but at the same time, couldn't wrap my mind around it.

"Nat, I've known you for a few years. We started as best friends, and it grew into something more. I love you more than I ever thought was possible. I'm just going to say it. Will you marry me?"

I couldn't speak. The word was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't get it out. I watched the hopeful smile on his face fall. It broke my heart, but still, I couldn't speak. I watched him slowly stand up. I wanted so badly to apologize. To hug him and tell him that I would always love him.

"Am I not good enough for you? Is that it?" He looked completely heartbroken. His voice wasn't even angry, just upset. I still couldn't find the words, and it killed me. "I guess not. Do you this to everyone? Do you just shut out anyone who gets close to you?" There were tears in his eyes. "Forget it then. Bye, Natara." No. It wasn't supposed to end. We were supposed to be together forever. We loved each other. _Why couldn't I say anything as I watched him walk out the door?_

There were people staring at me. They were judging me. I couldn't take it. I ran. I ran to the door, but as I tried to open it, it was jammed. I pulled and pulled until finally it was free. I opened it up, expecting to see the parking lot, but was instead greeted by a white light. I felt like I was falling. Endless falling. I still couldn't speak, or even scream.

Suddenly, I heard a voice.

_"Nat?"_

_-_x-

I rolled over, coming face to face with Mal. I sighed in relief. A dream. All it was was a dream.

"Good morning," he said. I could hear the concern in his voice. "Are you okay? You were almost crying."

"Bad dream," I said quietly, thinking. I could feel his arms wrapping around me.

"It's okay now."

I paused for a second. "Yeah. It is." He kissed me and I had never felt more relieved than I did in that moment. "I love you, Mal."

He looked surprised for a moment, and I remembered that I had never said that before. It felt so natural, though. He smiled at me.

"I love you, too, Nat."

-x-

You have to know who you are, if you don't you have nightmares. -Stephen Rea

-x-

**So, I hope you liked that! Liked it or hated it, please review!**


End file.
